-Espectro Arcoiris-
by IceFF
Summary: Los colores del arcoiris se forman por una combinación de inesperados elementos. Y tal vez nuestra vida tenga un espectro como el del arcoiris, pero formado de los eventos y situaciones que hemos pasado. Un espectro emocional, espectro arcoiris. Este, es el de Erza Scarlet. Serie de Drabbles. 3. Rojo-Amor.
1. Violeta-Paz

**Personajes/Fairy Tail:** Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias: **-none-

**Recomendación/inspiración musical:** Ano natsu he-music box.

**Historia. Ice.**

* * *

><p><strong>ESPECTRO ARCOIRIS<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VIOLETA / PAZ**

No sabía que debería sentir en ese momento, estaba en shock. Veía como el pequeño anciano de nombre Rob se había colocado frente a ella para salvarle la vida. El hombre cayó ante sus pies… muerto, ¿Y ella?, solo era una niña, ¿Cómo se supone que reaccione un niño ante semejante escena?

Todo esto lo recordaba la dama caballero con nostalgia, recordaba aquel dolor que aprisiono su corazón en un nudo tortuoso que reventó en lágrimas incrédulas frente a la figura del hombre fallecido.

Mordió su labio.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y observó por la ventana. Más allá de donde se alza el mar, estaban los restos de aquella torre del terror donde había perdido a su querido Rob ojii-chan. Y aunque por el día frente a sus amigos proyectara esa imagen poderosa, lo cierto era que en las noches temblaba como niña pequeña cuando esas imágenes aparecían en sus pesadillas.

Soltó una lágrima.

Si bien ella sabía que la debilidad de su alma era sanada por la familia que ahora tenía, algo muy dentro de ella seguía teniendo miedo. No quería sufrir como en aquellos días grises. Y tenía miedo de no tener la fuerza para salvar a aquellos que amaba, como pasó con Rob.

Un día en el que caminaba a las afueras de la ciudad vio como una familia enterraba a uno de sus seres queridos. _Ojii-chan _eran los cantos dolorosos que logró escuchar. Algo en ella se rasgó, tal vez aquella herida que apenas sanaba. Una de los niñas, quizás la nieta del anciano que sepultaban, recogía flores junto a un árbol. En la pelirroja se dibujó un gesto compasivo recordando lo que ella había vivido. Se encaminó hacia la pequeña y se colocó a su altura.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

La niña la miró con sus grandes orbes miel y sonrió –Gracias-

-Son muy bonitas estas flores- respondió Titania al tiempo que depositaba las mismas en la falda de la pequeña.

-Son para ojii-chan- respondió alegre.

Scarlet sintió como sus ojos se empezaba a aguar y su rostro se descomponía -Apuesto que le gustaran- trató de sonreír.

-Estás triste- colocó la pequeña mano en el rostro de la pelirroja y lo mimó con ternura.

-Bueno es que estas situaciones son un poco tristes ¿Tú no lo estás?- se atrevió a cuestionar.

-No, porque ojii-chan sufría. Yo lo extrañare, pero ahora él tiene paz- respondió con tal simpleza que dejo atónita a Scarlet.

La niña se despidió llevando consigo un hermoso ramo de flores violeta que sostenía con su falda de volados. Erza movió la mano en signo de despedida y cuando perdió de vista a su nueva amiga giro el rostro hacia el cielo.

Sonrió.

-Ahora él tiene paz-

…

* * *

><p><strong>Ice comenta:<strong>

Tengo una semana de vacaciones y en verdad la trato de aprovechar xD. Bueno esta es una idea que surgió a partir de la necesidad de querer escribir algo de mi personaje favorito, Erza. Y amo escribir drabbles, porque puedes manifestar en pocas palabras un sentimiento. Y se me ocurrió que se podía comparar el espectro del arcoíris con las emociones, pues cada color de él tiene un significado. Lo primero que me vino a la mente para estos drabbles fue el dolor que tuvó que soportar Erza al ver que alguien moría para que ella viviera, y salió esto 8'D…

Espero que les guste, van a ser 7 drabbles correspondientes a los colores del arcoíris y tengo el reto de subir uno cada día para terminarlo esta semana. El próximo: Verde de esperanza.

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer *W*/

Cia~

-se va rodando-


	2. Verde-Esperanza

**Personajes/Fairy Tail:** Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias: **-none-

**Recomendación/inspiración musical:** When love ends for the first time-music box. [初音ミク]

**Historia. Ice.**

* * *

><p><strong>ESPECTRO ARCOIRIS<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VERDE / ESPERANZA**

Si algo había aprendido durante esos años de vida era el valor de la esperanza. Tan vacilante puede ser un corazón que no la tiene en absoluto, los hombres caen en la desesperación cuando esta ausente, ¿Por qué… si no hay esperanza… qué queda?

Ella había aprendido muy bien la lección de la valía de esta emoción, más de una vez había sido su fuerza en batalla. Era la esperanza de regresar a casa a salvo, de ver la alegría de sus nakamas que la aprisionarían en sus brazos sonriendo de verla con vida. Sí, la esperanza la había salvado más de una vez.

Maldición.

Había comenzado a llover y las gotas heladas se colaban por su ventana. Caminó tranquilamente y la cerró. Colocó su frente en el cristal y siguió con la mirada el recorrido de las gotas que bajaban cual danzantes por la superficie transparente.

Suspiró.

A veces se preguntaba si él también tendría esperanza. Aprisionó sus nudillos con fuerza. No, ciertamente él ya había perdido toda esperanza de salvar su alma, se lo había dicho en esa ocasión donde sus labios estuvieron a punto de fundirse. Se llevó la mano inconscientemente a su boca rozando con sus yemas la superficie con la que no hizo contacto, él.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó expirando vapor que empañaba los vidrios, y poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo. Así sentía que era la esperanza de él, era una mancha pequeña, que poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Rozó con titubeantes dedos la figura, estaba triste, sí, porque una persona tan importante para ella estaba desesperanzada. Más de una vez ella le había gritado enfurecida para que reaccionara, pero esas emociones no pueden ser controladas más que por la misma persona.

Se rindió.

Seguía cavilando con tristeza hasta que se dio cuenta, ella también estaba perdiendo la esperanza, ¡¿Por qué no creía en él?! Ella misma había entrado en ese círculo depresivo en el que se hundía el mago, sacudió la cabeza en negación, si él no quería tener esperanza, **ella la tendría por él**, su esperanza lograría sembrar en esos hermosos ojos verdes la mirada de la determinación. Fijó su mirada en el horizonte y como si supiera que él la escucharía susurró –Solo espera, y veras-

…

* * *

><p><strong>Ice comenta.<strong>

No sé si me convenció del todo. Pero tenía que sacar la idea, espero actualizar ya pronto esta serie de drabbles que tengo pendientes. Es solo que necesito algo de inspiración ;A; y no la he tenido en absoluto para los drabbles, es raro porque generalmente es lo que más me gusta hacer –snif-

Les recomiendo vayan leyendo los drabbles con las Music box que voy recomendando arriba, en verdad su melodía es a veces lo que va guiando las palabras y me ayudan a conectar todo. Espero que les guste, gracias por la espera.

**Gracias por los que leen y esperan las actualizaciones ;w;9~**


	3. Rojo-Amor

**Personajes/Fairy Tail:** Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias: **-none-

**Recomendación/inspiración musical:** Davy Jones Music Box with Rain

**Historia©Ice.**

* * *

><p><strong>ESPECTRO ARCOIRIS<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROJO/ AMOR**

Tal vez un día, lo entendería. Pero por el momento para Erza Scarlet la palabra amor era tan confusa como las runas más complejas. ¿Qué significaba amar?, más de una vez se lo había preguntado, sin hallar respuesta.

Ella no era tonta, porque podía reconocer en las demás personas aquel extraño sentimiento, pero en ella misma era tan difícil de comprender que prefería no torturar su alma con preguntas que solo la harían volver a pensar en él.

Idiota.

Sí, para la pelirroja Jellal Fernandes era un idiota. Un idiota que la hacía suspirar sin requerirlo, sonrojarse sin quererlo y necesitarlo sin pretenderlo.

El amor, pensaba, era como la sangre que recorre las venas; tan intenso como su color, fluye por todo el cuerpo llevándole algo vital hasta que llega al corazón y hace que una persona… _viva_.

Si el amor era como la sangre, entonces ella también lo requería. Pero, tenía miedo. Entregarse con tal facilidad a las garras de la debilidad de un corazón que depende de otro.

NO.

Ella no quería ser débil, debía protegerlos a todos, no podía. Tan abnegada a sentir, a sacrificarse por los demás, que, incluso en el día en que todos luchaban porque él permaneciera junto con ella, lo había evitado, había dejado que lo alejaran más. Más.

Si el amor era un guerrero, ella era una escudera tenaz que luchaba por esquivarlo. Sin embargo, sabía que no podría hacerlo por siempre. Porque su pecho latía, su corazón lo anhelaba, ella lo amaba.

Sí, lo amaba.

Tan intenso como el color de sus hebras escarlatas, su amor se vislumbraba cada que estaba con él. En esa ocasión dejó correr lágrimas del sincero dolor que sentía por su lejanía, y sus labios ansiosos pidieron fundirse con los de él. Y aunque sabía que él mentía para protegerla, había dolido, si así era el amor, dolía demasiado.

Entendía que ningún amor era fácil, pero a ellos, vaya que el destino se había empeñado por complicárselos. Y entonces, cuando todo parece estar en contra, se preguntaba ¿Valía la pena?

A veces prefería arrancarse furiosamente el corazón de su pecho, sentir la sangre brotar por sus finos dedos y dejar de amar, sería mejor. Y así como había llorado la mitad de sus lágrimas, sentía, se había marchitado la mitad de su corazón.

Pero el amor, no sabía si cruel o benevolente, la envolvía en sus manos y la hacía querer seguir luchando. Y su vibrante cabello rojo, siempre le hacía recordar que ella también, amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice comenta:<strong>

No me terminan de convencer del todo estos drabbles, pero espero vayan mejorando. Tocó amor y fue un sentimiento complicado hablando de Erza, porque parece que lo evita pero lo anhela al mismo tiempo.

Muchas gracias por leer, sigo actualizando conforme llega inspiración =w=)

Cia –se va rodando-


End file.
